Fishlegs Ingerman
Fishlegs Ingerman is one of the Berk Dragon Academy's smartest dragon trainers, third-in-command and is a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Knowing the book of dragons intimately, Fishlegs rides on his Gronckle, Meatlug. Appearence Fishlegs is clearly the largest of the teens (especially in girth), his skin covered in freckles and cheeks rosy. His entire body is covered in a large, sleeveless fur coat, dark green pants and yak boots. He has a crop of blonde hair under a small, simplistic Viking helmet. In the second movie Fishlegs is wearing the same furry outfit only this time with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little gronckle wings with a five a clock shadow on his face. Personality Easily excited from an educational standpoint, Fishlegs has read the book of dragons over seven times, and spouts statistics about the dragons much like a modern teenager would an RPG. This has not diluted as he aged, carrying what can only be described as "trading cards" in his front pouch when trying to determine what kind of dragon Drago has chained under the water. After the events of the film, Fishlegs plays a more proactive role amongst the teens, favoring and applying book smarts over "the viking way" and Hiccup's more direct method of taming dragons. Though more familiar with self-defense than Hiccup (who is shown to be willing to fight if needed), Fishlegs displays a more cowardly approach than the other vikings, avoiding conflict when he can. He and his dragon, Meatlug, share a deep, emotional relationship, as the two are sad when they are apart, as shown when the dragons were exiled to the Dragon's Nest, or when Meatlug and the other dragons got sick after Mildew planted the blue oleander plant around Berk to kill the dragons. Fishlegs and Meatlug are, as said previously, extremely close in the series. They have a rather odd nurturing relationship, Fishlegs pouring compliments on her as often as possible, and Meatlug seems to always try and console Fishlegs when he becomes upset. Fishlegs occasionally refers to himself as "Daddy" when speaking to her. In Race to the Edge, when under hypnosis to get rid of his supposed new allergy to Meatlug, Snotlout accidently put thoughts into his head to make him a legendary warrior while under his hypnotic state, causing his entire personality to warp into that of "Thor Bonecrusher". As Thor, Fishlegs has became fearless, determined, and obsessed with battle (virtually, every viking hero one could think of). He seemed to have no memory of being Fishlegs, not recognizing anybody or even Meatlug, though he does recall his encounter with the wild scauldron the riders clashed with earlier that day, only in a warped and backwards interpretation of how it came about. He took Stoick's axe unwillingly from Gobber, unafraid of the consequences, and intended on taming the scauldron as his dragon, finding the idea of risking Snotlout's life in the process amusing. It was not until Meatlug's life was in danger that he snapped back to his old self with no memory of what had happened. Powers and Abilities Despite his pacifistic tendencies, Fishlegs is capable of defending himself if needed. In the series, it is shown that if his patience is pushed too far, Fishlegs goes into a berserker rage, where he is shown to pick up a wheel-barrow full of heavy weapons with his bare-hands and throw it overboard. When under the identity of "Thor Bonecrusher", he could jump great heights and act many amazing feats with his strength, showing that he is the most physically capable member of the team, though his bookish, pacifistic temperament would not allow him to utilize his physical abilities to their full potential. Weapons Prefering not to fight, Fishlegs isn't seen with a weapon very often, nor does he seem to hold a preference. However, he has been shown with a different range of weapons, including swords, maces and shields. Role in the Crossover Much like the rest of the Berk Dragon Academy, Fishleg's role is severely downplayed and is pushed to the side as a supporting character. Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the original novels, Fishlegs and Hiccup were close friends. In the film, Fishlegs is the only one who neither picked on him, made fun of him or really interact with him on an level. When Hiccup began to suceed in dragon training, he joined the other teens in his admiration of him. Later, Fishlegs learns how to fly on a dragon from Hiccup and ends up flying and owning the Gronckle used in Dragon Training, which he later names Meatlug. His analysis of dragons becomes invaluable for the rest of the Vikings when he identifies the characteristics and weaknesses of the Red Death. In the series, Hiccup and Fishlegs has been shown to have grown closer as friends, being able to match each other in an intellectual level and even acts a third-in-command (second to Astrid), helping re-write the book of dragons for the sake of taming dragons rather than killing them. Jack Frost The odds of Fishlegs being able to see Jack is often left for debate, but Berk's worship of the Æsir would lead to his belief in Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's scandenavian counterpart), allowing a chance for Fishlegs to interact with Jack. While not being the kind of person that thinks with his hubris like Snotlout or Dagur (a common target for mischief-making spirits like Jack), Fishleg's more senseless habits and nervous attitude would make him an easy target for Jack's own amusement. Merida DunBroch Being one of the few benign vikings on Berk, Fishlegs and Merida would be able to get along with each other more so than she would with the other vikings. His nervous attitude however would get on her nerves and could lead to very brief conflict. Rapunzel Corona Fishlegs' interaction with Rapunzel is seldom touched apon in the fandom, but it can be assumed that their mutual curiosity and compassion would allow the two to get along well. Allies Meatlug Astrid Hofferson Snotlout Jorgenson Ruffnut Thorston Tuffnut Thorston Heather Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book In the books, Fishlegs was quite different from his movie self. He was small and skinny like Hiccup. He had asthma, eczema, a squint, a limp, and numerous allergies, including one to reptiles. He was rather clumsy, but was Hiccup's best friend. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities In How to Train Your Dragon, Fishlegs was the only boy not to get his own dragon in the Dragon Nursery. He sneezed, waking up all of the Dragons, and Hiccup gave him the Basic Brown that he had originally caught. Later, Fishlegs was seen having reasonable success in training his dragon, Horrorcow, by using the yelling method. He was, however worried about the hunting portion of the test, as Horrorcow was very gentle. In How to Be a Pirate, it is revealed that Fishlegs cannot swim, and Hiccup saves him from drowning. Along with Hiccup and Old Wrinkly, he is one of the three who argued against the opening of the coffin. During the Battle of the Lucky Thirteen, later on in the Book, he is seen to be a Berserk. He gets trapped with Hiccup and Alvin in the cavern, and is amazed when Hiccup turns out to be left handed. In How to Speak Dragonese, Fishlegs is frightened throughout the book that they will be attacked by Sharkworms. He climbs onto a Roman Galley and very nearly gets killed, indirectly causing the capture of Toothless. He is captured along with Hiccup, since the Romans can't tell which is the Heir. Alvin locks them up with Camicazi, and the three manage to escape together. A Venomous Vorpent crawls along his hand, causing the balloon to pop. Fishlegs also shoves Snotlout into the water when he tries to steal the glory. In How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse, Fishlegs is shown to have a horrible cold. He is also shown to be appalling at archery and skiing, and gives a guide on how not to ski. When he and Hiccup encounter some Hysteric warriors, he goes Berserk and insults them, prompting them to chase him, and then Hiccup when Hiccup shoots their leader, Norbert the Nut-job. Later, Fishlegs goes Berserk during the Smashsticks on Ice game, insulting numerous people and prompting Hiccup to take him to Old Wrinkly, who claims that Fishlegs had Vorpentitis. Hiccup is then motivated to go to Hysteria in search of the Potato, in order to save Fishlegs' life. When he returns Potato-less, it is revealed that Fishlegs did NOT have Vorpentitis, Hiccup did. Fishlegs is the only person who understood when Hiccup asked him to shoot him, and he did, shooting him with the arrow that had been sticking in the Potato, saving his life and prompting Stoick to admit that he was wrong about him. In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, Fishlegs is the only person to suspect Humongously Hotshot, aside from Stoick. He comes with Hiccup on the Quest to Stop the Volcano from Exploding, bringing his Running Away Suitcase with him, which allowed Hiccup to fend off Alvin the Treacherous. In A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons, Fishlegs goes with Hiccup and Camicazi to the Meathead Public Library, complaining the whole way as usual. When Hiccup and Camicazi were sword-fighting the Hairy Scary Librarian, he bobbed the librarian on the head with a book, which may have saved Camicazi's lives, but also caused much trouble, as this action resulted in Stormfly losing her memory and the Driller Dragons being roused. In How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, Fishlegs wore armbands for the Swimming Race, prompting all of the other Vikings to laugh at him. Snotlout poured Blubberwing goo on his head, which fogged up his glasses so that he could not see a thing out of them. This resulted in him running away from the water at first when the race started, until Hiccup and Camicazi could turn him around. The three were then captured by Norbert the Nut-job, who decided to bring them with him to America. He was rather frustrated with Hiccup's promise to the Wanderers. Later, when the ship sinks, Fishlegs saves Hiccup's life and learns how to swim in the process, as he had lost his armbands earlier. He insisted that he and Camicazi swim away from the shores of America, as he had seen something in the mist and had a bad feeling about the beach. He argued against using the Flying Machine, but went anyway, saying that Hiccup was the closest thing to family that he had. He had a very proud moment at the end of the book, when he swam up the whole length of the bay unaided with all of his tribe-mates watching. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, it was revealed that his mother, Termagant, was the daughter of a Murderous Tribe chief who married a handsome fisherman. When he died in a storm, the only thing that kept her going was that she was pregnant with Fishlegs. Since he was a runt, he was sent out to sea. Termagant had her dragon, a three-headed Deadly Shadow, follow her baby and take him to Hero's End. The dragon lost sight of Fishlegs in the fog and spent two weeks looking for him. Termagant passed away some time after sending her baby off. Fishlegs was later reunited with the Deadly Shadow, and is now his new dragon. It recognized his Lobster Claw necklace that Termagant had given him. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) '' tumblr_msof2n0b761qzmmzso1_500.jpg Fishlegs_Concept1.jpg 640px-Dragon_Concept3.jpg 640px-Hiedous_Zippleback_Concept2.jpg 640px-Nathan_Fowkes_05.jpg '' Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Racers Category:Warriors Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters